Just Because
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: TNA ONESHOT...CHRIS SABINXOC


Sierra Winters stood on the patio of her beachouse staring out at the water. Her blonde hair swayed as the wind blew, and her green eyes sparkled while she looked out at the ocean in front of her. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind her. She turned to see her long time boyfriend Chris Sabin smiling at her. "Having fun?" Chris asked.

"Always" Sierra replied returning the smile. "Where were you?"

"It's a suprise, that you have to wait for" Chris said.

"Oh come on. What are you planning?" Sierra asked turning to face him.

"Don't worry about it. It's a suprise, now just meet me out here at 7" Chris replied.

Sierra let out a laugh. "I hate when you hide things from me"

"Remember 7:00." Chris replied kissing her cheek. "Oh and make sure you dress up"

Sierra watched him walk away. Her and Chris had been together for almost a year, and she was in love with him more now than ever. He's the one that can make her laugh, make her cry, and make her feel like she's the luckiest girl in the world. Sierra turned back around and looked back out at the water.

Later that night

Sierra got dressed in a black strapless dress with black heels. her hair as curled at the ends and down. Her make up was done perfectly. She put on her diamond cross necklace, that Chris had given her for her birthday, and did one last mirror check and made her way downstairs. When she reached the downstairs, all the lights were off. "Chris?" Sierra called out as she walked out towards the kitchen. No answer. "Hello?" Sierra called out again. Still nothing. She made the rest of the way out towards the patio and her face lit up at what she saw. The patio was all lit up, and there was a table set for 2, with candles and flowers.

"Well well well, nice to see you came" Sierra heard someone say from behind her.

She turned around to see Chris all dressed up with a single red rose in his hand. "What is all this?"

"Just a little something special" Chris replied.

"Special for what?" Sierra asked.

"Just because, I wanted to" Chris said walking over to her and handing her the rose.

Sierra grinned at him, before he grabbed her hand and lead her out to the balcony. He pulled her chair out and she sat down. Sierra looked out at the water and she loved how it was so peaceful outside at night. "So you did this all by yourself?"

"Well I had a little help" Chris replied letting out a laugh.

"Help from who?" Sierra asked.

"Ashleigh and Janine" Chris said grinning.

"Those 2 are so sneaky" Sierra said shaking her head and smiling.

"Ok wait here while I go get dinner" Chris said getting up and going in to the kitchen.

Sierra looked out at the water again and then looked up at the stars. She sat there staring in to space and was brought back by the sound of Chris' footsteps.

Chris placed a plate in front of her. It was her favorite: chicken and wild rice. Chris knew how much she loved the stuff, and he knew she would eat it everyday if she could.

"This smells great" Sierra said.

"I made it all by myself" Chris replied laughing.

They both started eating, and as soon as they knew it they were laughing and smiling. They finished their dinner and Sierra looked at Chris. "This was amazing"

"It's not over yet" Chris replied standing up and going back in to the house. Sierra looked confused for a second until she heard the start of her favorite song. Amazed by Lonestar came softly out of the house.

"May I have this dance?" Chris said as he offered his hand to Sierra.

"You may" Sierra replied as she took his hand and put her hands around his neck and Chris put his hands softly on her hips. They began to sway softly to the music. As the song played, Chris and Sierra kept their eyes on each other. They felt at that moment in time, nothing else existed, but them.

"So you never told me why you did this" Sierra said.

"Well I did it to show how much I love you" Chris replied smiling.

Sierra returned the smile and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too"

The rest of the night they danced and fell more in love with each other.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S JUST A LITTLE ONESHOT DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND SIERRA! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING GIRL! ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHRIS AND SIERRA OWNS HERSELF


End file.
